A case management application helps an enterprise to manage its business processes by providing a computer-based framework for collecting, tracking and storing business process information. For example, a case management application can assist the enterprise to collect and store case management data associated with a loan application process, an insurance claim process, and the like. In some cases, the case management application can also support data searching services that allow an end-user to search for and to retrieve case management data and/or non-enterprise related information relevant to performing a process task. In these cases, the application can be referred to as a search-based case management application.
Typically, the search-based case management application is customized to the enterprise's business process. Building such an application is complex and typically requires skilled programmers to write customized code to handle various phases of the enterprise's business process. Enabling search capabilities is particularly difficult because the programmers must build search queries for a variety of backend storage structures, must configure search indexing engines to build indexes based on the enterprise's specifications, and must configure document analyzers to annotate documents in the repository in order to make them searchable. Accordingly, the application building process for a search-based case management application is expensive and time-consuming.
To address some aspects of this issue, computer-based solutions are available that allow the enterprise's business expert to design and configure a case management application for a business process without requiring programmers to write custom code. In essence, the solution supports automated code generation based on configuration information provided by the business expert. For example, Documentum xCP Designer by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. is a configuration-based solution that provides graphical composition tools for the business expert to design case management applications. Using a drag-and-drop graphical toolset, the business expert can model business processes, design electronic forms, and design user interfaces, from which the system can build the application.
While computer-based application building solutions can significantly reduce or eliminate the need for custom coding to build a case management application, enabling a search service within the case management application is not supported and therefore, remains a manual process requiring a skilled programmer to write custom coding. Accordingly, building a search-based case management application continues to be an expensive and time-consuming process.